


[Podfic of] say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental (Temporary) Child Acquisition, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Bucky turned around to see a tall blond guy shamelessly looking him over. The guy was that midwestern breed of handsome with freckles and a devil-may-care attitude. He was doing that thing where adults dress kinda like characters to get around the costume rules and had on a bright green short sleeved button down patterned with little arrows and red shorts. His biceps were straining the sleeves of the shirt and the shorts clung to his thighs. There was a pair of green leather Disney ears on top of his head.“Robin Hood?” Bucky looked him over in return.[Length: 8:17]
Relationships: Background Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic of] say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776566) by [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory). 



> <3 with all my love; also, this is the cutest concept ever and I'm big heart eyes about it

**Audio Length** : 00:08:17

**Listen & Download**: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zCxa9Tb0MFkwsIKznD8P0iO-PIs8Uaja)


End file.
